


something to prove

by sarahcakes613



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Embedded Images, Ficlet, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:20:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28133826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahcakes613/pseuds/sarahcakes613
Summary: Bouncer Thor meets twink Steve.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Thor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	something to prove

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted for LeisurelyPanda on Tumblr in January 2020

When Thor is hired to work as a bouncer at a new nightclub, he thinks of it as nothing more than a steady paycheque. He expects a certain amount of physicality, though his looming presence stops a fair few arguments before they can get started, but he starts noticing a direct correlation between the nights he spends wading into the middle of a fight and the nights Steve Rogers is on the dancefloor.

Steve Rogers is a punk with something to prove and the attitude to match, a mouthy little twink who seems to delight in starting fights and letting Thor finish them. He’s also fucking beautiful, and if he spent two minutes with his trap shut instead of mouthing off, Thor might even be tempted to say so.

After one fight leaves Steve more rattled than he’d care to admit, he agrees to let Thor drive him home, and then proceeds to thank him with the kind of blowjob that leaves Thor panting for breath, stars on the edge of his vision. When Thor wakes up the next morning, Steve is sitting up against a pillow, sketching him. He’s wearing Thor’s shirt, and for the first time since Thor began breaking up brawls at the club, he doesn’t look like he’s spoiling for a fight.


End file.
